JP 2007-95439A discloses a technique to connect an electrically insulated cable to a main apparatus, seal an end portion of the electrically insulated cable on the main apparatus side thereof and the main apparatus together with use of a provided housing, which is formed through injection molding polyester resin. The outermost layer of the covering of the end portion of the cable is thus bonded together with the housing, and the cable and the housing are thus hermetically sealed.